Candle in the Moonlight
by MakoRain
Summary: Cloud and Tifa have different ways in dealing with being apart...it's the times together that really count and how they make them special. Rated M for a reason later on, people.
1. Cloud's Rainy Night

A/N: This is something I've had in the works for a bit here and after some newly enhanced inspiration, I am coming close to completion and so here is the beginning of the tales of what happens when two people so in love leave and come back after being apart.

"**Candle by Moonlight"**

**By MakoRain**

**Chapter One: Cloud's Rainy Night**

The moon shone brightly catching glimpses on the falling rain and pooling across Tifa's form on the windowsill before disappearing behind one of the many clouds in the night sky. She leaned back, resting her chin on her hands and glanced at her night stand where a single candle stood, flame burning brightly. The rain came down harder and Tifa put her hand out in the crying night, the water cool against her skin, calming her to almost serenity. Again she looked at the candle, a gust of wind threatening to blow it out and dancing shadows on the wall but it stood fast and true, just as her love would for a man out there, somewhere alone in the pouring darkness.

Looking out at the night sky she saw another cloud give way and the moonlight came forth, illuminating a shadowed form by a tree behind Seventh Heaven. Curious and ever hopeful, Tifa leaned out of the window farther trying to catch a glimpse of a face, a profile, anything when a flash of lightening tore across the sky and everything was blindingly bright for a moment then fell into darkness. Startled, she flinched and recovered herself to focus on the place just under the tree, but when another bolt lit the sky, it was gone. _Cloud?_

It had been one of those weeks where he would go on long deliveries for days at a time, sneak back home late and leave before she woke up. Tifa barely saw Cloud anymore but she couldn't blame him, getting Strife Delivery Service up and running again after everything had been an ongoing trial. She was there to run Seventh Heaven as always and he was out on the road, traveling the land he loved.

Everything was great…so why did she feel so sad? Tifa sighed loudly before standing up beside the window, searching the expanse below.

"Goodnight, Cloud," she whispered, and then turned to crawl into bed.

The candle flickered with her movement and she turned to face it, staring into its bright light and warmth that flowed through her. Cloud was her flame, her reason to exist and this candle represented her undying love. No matter how strong the wind blew or how low the flame burned, it would never go out completely.

She had tried smothering it, blowing it out, crying it to smoke and yet it still sprang back to life, growing despite her efforts. She learned to let it, her love for Cloud increasing evermore so fate deemed it be; she had no choice…her heart was not something she could offer to anyone but him, her best friend and soul mate.

Tifa held Cloud's heart aw well, finally telling her of his feelings after so many missed chances and so they were complete, two pieces fitting together, whole again. So why did she feel so alone?

"As the rain may fall and moon light the way, I will always love you."

Tifa spoke these words every night before going to sleep and as she blew out the candle, smoke curled and dissipated and carried her message on the wind to the man she loved, wherever he may be.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cloud looked up at her bedroom window from beneath the branches, melting with the night like he knew to do all to well. He had come home early and was about to walk into Seventh Heaven when the rain had started and so he changed his course, heading for the backyard. Tifa had always loved the rain and so he knew where she would be, as always.

The moonlight framed her form in radiance and he'd been so caught up in the vision oif her that he had almost given away his presence, ducking for cover behind the tree's trunk and hoping the branches would keep him hidden in the wind. He had barely heard the goodnight she whispered to him and almost walked out to reveal himself but she turned away from the window oblivious to his presence.

Cloud stared at the spot she had been at before coming to his senses and walking up the stairs to his love. She lay on the bed, breathing softly and so Cloud removed his wet clothes putting pajama pants on and sliding into bed. He snuggled close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and leaning over her form to see her face. A rain drop fell from a wet spike of his hair and she sighed quietly as the coolness graced her cheek before opening her eyes.

Cloud was there, holding her and she smiled as she touched his cheek lovingly, reveling in the feel of his skin after so long. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the candle, a flame burning from it softly and seeming to grow in radiance as she looked at it. This drew Cloud's attention and he asked her quietly, "What is it?"

"It's just…I could've sworn I blew that candle out."

Cloud took in her awed look and watched the candle dance with a fiery flame. Carefully, he leaned over her and blew it out, settling back down and pulling her closer to him.

"Better?" he whispered into her hair, holding her closer still and kissed her softly, just a light brush of lips on hers.

"Now that you're here." She answered. Just before she drifted off, he heard her whisper, "As the rain may fall and moon light the way…"

"I'll always love you."

_As it was meant to be…_


	2. Tifa's Return lemon

**Chapter Two: Tifa's Return**

Cloud wiped the counter idly trying not to look at the setting sun through Seventh Heaven's window. Tifa had been gone for three days now, leaving Cloud to run the bar while she went on to help Yuffie in the matters of schooling for the young ninja. He had no idea why the little brat needed to go to school; she had learned all she needed to know in the real world with AVALANCHE and their adventures. So why was Tifa still gone?

His eyes ticked again to the clock and he exhaled loudly, annoyed at how much her absence effected him.It just made clear how much he loved her and he was free to seeing that she felt the same way. It was only a day or so before she left that he'd returned and they had continued on as usual; they had officially been together for a few months but it still felt unreal-Cloud was in new territory here.

At first he thought it could be awkward now after loving Tifa in secret for so long but now he was able to indulge in his fantasies and that was worth everything. To love her and be loved in return truly showed him how to live and enjoy life. That's what made here being absent all the more unbearable and he looked at the now darkening sky outside.

Maybe he could close early and go get her himself, it's not like there were any customers on a Tuesday night. Yeah, that would work…no, wait, he didn't want to seem needy. Tifa could be gone for days and he decided he would handle it; he would not fall apart over this.

Cloud busied himself cleaning after the last customer finally left and was just about to lock the door when it opened and in walked Tifa. No longer caring about his pride, he took her in his arms and lifter her off the ground spinning her around merrily. She laughed, surprised and pleased as he just looked at her, enjoying the sight of her, the sound of her laugh, the scent of lilacs on her skin.

"God, I missed you." He said honestly before kissing her deeply, drinking her strawberry taste in with the dance of his tongue in her mouth. When he pulled away he happily saw a dazed Tifa smiling brightly back at him.

"What took you so long?" he asked, setting her down on the counter and resting his hands on her knees while her hands stayed on his shoulders.

"Yuffie had a few boarding problems and paperwork that I helped straighten out."

Cloud felt her voice reverberate through her throat as he made a trail of kisses from her ear to her collarbone.

"Wow…I should go away more often." Tifa said a bit breathy, barely able to keep from squirming in delight under his mouth. At hearing this, Cloud stopped and she whimpered like a sad puppy, not wanting his tongue to leave her skin.

"There will be none of that," he said with a short nod, hands on her thighs and keeping her in place.

"None of what?" Tifa asked bemused and looked at him curiously until he lifted her off the bar counter and headed towards the stairs.

"You can't leave anymore, I won't allow it." She laughed and felt his arms hold her legs to make balance and walking easier.

"Cloud, let's be reasonable here." Tifa said between steps as he continued to carry her up the stairs bridal style.

"I am."

He sealed his argument with a kiss that had Tifa reconsidering her freedom. Maybe never leaving was a good idea, as long as Cloud was with her; being Cloud's captive wouldn't be so bad, really. She didn't argue anymore as he slipped his arm holding her legs away and pressed her full form against the door to their bedroom, trying to work the knob while she went on to wrap her legs around his waist and never letting his mouth leave her lips.

You'd think he'd have this down by now but Cloud was known to be a bit slow and so she helped him, letting go of his neck to find the knob to twist her hand on his and the door flew open. With Cloud's fast reflexes they managed to not fall on the floor but instead Tifa clung to him as he regained his balance; this had been learned after previous trial and error and much practice.

He smiled into her mouth, feeling her giggle through his body at thoughts of what he had done with Tifa in various parts of the house these last few months they'd 'officially' been together. Cloud moved his hands to support her back pressed between his body and the wall before his thumbs found her bare back, tracing the place above her pants' waistline in tantalizingly slow circles. Tifa responded automatically, her pelvis thrusting up to meet his abdomen as her hands went for his shirt. He obliged, using the lower half of his body to support her full weight, giving his arms agility to remove the bothersome piece of clothing while she went to work on his pants, unbuckling the belt and unzipping them to let them fall with experienced ease to the floor.

All that was separating them now was Cloud's boxers but before she could get her hands on them, he pushed them away, wanting to undress Tifa first. He moved his hands along her sides, trailing his fingers to leave her skin tingling in their wake as he made his way up, pulling her tank top along with his efforts. She raised her hands in the air for assistance, clenching her thighs more securely around his waist to support the shift in movement while he exposed her freely of the material. Her bra was quickly removed as well and he took her into his mouth, tweaking her nipple between his teeth and tongue to receive a moan of pleasure from her before moving his hands from her back to her ass to her legs and prying them loose of him.

Tifa relinquished her hold, now focused on what Cloud's mouth was doing, urging him on with every arch of her body, her hands in his hair and her legs dangling loose to the floor. A sudden gasp was pulled from her with skillful work of his fingers playing at her slick opening now that her pants were gone. _When had that happened?_ She didn't remember…but it didn't matter as his fingers went to work.

Removing his mouth from her breast, he removed his tongue to trail it across her skin while moving the fabric of her panties off to tease her entrance with the tip of his fingers, determined on making her beg. When his lips finally met hers again it was to soft panting…she was losing control and it was driving him crazy.

"Cloud…please." Tifa gasped as his fingers caressed her again but never truly entering her depths. He smiled into her lips before kissing her deeply, tongues dancing together then darting in and out of her mouth, taunting her. With one swift surge his tongue plunged into her mouth joined with two fingers inside her wetness releasing a moan of surprise sweetness.

Tifa's reaction urged him on as only she could and he thrust her digits again and again to her grinding before he couldn't take it, each time she moved she rubbed his abs and growing erection. The cruel thing was that she knew she was doing it and he knew she knew but it didn't matter, she'd keep at it like this if he let her and so he didn't.

Removing his slick fingers, he went to move his boxers but she stopped him, clamping her legs around him painfully so.

"The bed," she breathed, pushing off from the wall to force him back towards the bed.

Cloud easily moved her to the mattress, not bothering to remove the comforter. As Tifa lay there gloriously naked and waiting his lips pulled into a wolfish grin, thinking of just how he would proceed. She propped herself up with her elbows to give him a look that said 'what are you waiting for?' and with a pounce, he had her blissfully pinned beneath his body.

Her hands quickly discarded his boxers as his hands slid to her thighs, spreading her legs farther for more access. _Yes, he was going to enjoy himself alright, after not being with Tifa for almost a week. _Cloud held himself at her opening, watching her eyes as he rubbed his erection against her but didn't enter. Her entire body was shaking with each touch and her hands clutched the bed sheets at her side, waiting for the sweet rush of him inside her but it never came…well, she was going to make him then.

Just as she was about to gather her voice to plead, Cloud gave up tantalizing and thrust into her slowly, so slowly that it made her quiver with the force to not contract, not yet. A low mewing in her throat told him she was holding back as was he and so he picked up speed quickly, sliding in and out but never fully leaving Tifa's body. Slowly, so slowly, tantalizing her body with every thrust as he came to his full length inside her, stopping at his shaft before pulling back. Faster and faster he thrust and she arched, bodies in rhythm, Cloud's fullness sliding in and out, in and out, until she was panting his name. Oh, how he loved his name on her lips and so he sped up even more without losing control, giving her more and more reason to cry out in ecstasy.

The bed was shaking now as he grind her into the mattress, her wet walls getting smaller and smaller threatening to close around him completely but not just yet…he wanted her to beg just a little bit more. He stopped so abruptly that the scream died in her throat as her build up to that sweetness was forced to pause and she tried not to cry out. He was full and erect inside her and yet he stopped.

Tifa's thighs threatened to clench with the strain he put her under but she held fast until his body somehow was able to reach even farther inside her still in only a way he could. To her disbelief, he pulled full out of her before rising in angle a bit to glide into her, bumping her cervix and reaching his end. Tifa cried out in shock of the new sensation, she had never been penetrated that deep before and she found it odd until she let Cloud know it was okay, so he thrust softer this time, grazing that thin line between ultimate pleasure and sweet pain.

Her legs were practically to the bed sheets as Cloud spread her as far as he could and stroked in before plowing, each thrust deeper and deeper until she was crying, "Oh God CLOUD!"

His animal like growls were much more noticeable as well and he made her climax before he did, enjoying her squeeze all of him before his own release as they kept moving, riding their orgasms together. They collapsed to the bed and he pulled her to lay on him, exhausted beyond belief. Oh yes, he had missed Tifa when she was gone but the absence made their time together all the more pleasurable. Maybe he would let her go every now and then, if it meant getting that when she came home. _God, it was good to have her home._


	3. Roses, Candles, and Whipped Cream, Oh My

A/N: This is not one of my fluffs, so please, heed my note. Disclaimer: I own nothing FFVII. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Roses, Candles, and Whipped Cream, Oh My**

**By MakoRain**

"Cloud, make sure you get your deliveries taken care of early tonight because I've got a surprise for you, baby."

You have no more new messages.

Tifa's message cheered Cloud up considerably as he looked at the time. 7:35. He hoped that would be early enough because he was heading home to find out just what this surprise was.

Seventh Heaven was dark and vacant when Cloud pulled up and parked Fenrir alongside the bar as always. He used his key to unlock the front door and found a single lit candle next to a slip of paper on the bar counter and upon further inspection, the note read _Walk to the stairs_ in Tifa's neat handwriting.

Intrigued, Cloud left his work bag and gloves on his way to the stairs where another candle with a note was to be found directing him to _Go upstairs_ to which he happily obliged. The candle's flame in the hallway just before their bedroom was not a surprise, nor was the word _Enter_ left for him.

With his hand on the doorknob, Cloud took a deep breath to calm himself and when he exhaled, he walked into a paradise of lit candles, their fire casting dancing shadows on the walls mixed with the fragrance of roses strewn about the room. He looked at the floor to see flower petals and he walked among them, not caring if he stepped on any as the site on the bed before him caught his attention.

Amidst the glowing halo and roses lay Tifa, resting comfortably against a pile of pillows in a very elegant piece of lingerie. Her chest was enhanced incredibly with her arms spread out across the pillows as it were and her legs seemed to welcome him under the silk of her ensemble, showing glimpses of garters where the garment was slit on each side almost to her hips.

She was there waiting for him, shining with the candle light and rose petals scattered among the bed and as Cloud made his way towards her, something new was noticeable. A white shape was visible on her chest and when he crawled onto the bed to meet her, the shape was a heart made out of whipped cream. His smile spread wider than her own as he bent his head down to that heart and licked its sweet light sensation into his mouth along with the taste of her skin.

Tifa's shudder was much appreciated with the warmth of love and need shining from those hazel orbs and Cloud moved back to take her full beauty in. She was having none of this space between them when she wanted him so and made her need more demanding as she raised herself on her knees to meet his eye level. Her hands slid along his arms to the zipper at his throat to slide it down and remove the bothersome piece of clothing, exposing the glow of his bare chest in the candle light.

A can of instant Ready Whip whipped cream was produced which Tifa used to write

L-O-V-E on his pale skin soon followed with her tongue tracing each letter with ever tantalizing licks. Cloud's sigh was heavenly as he wrapped his arms around her, testing the feel of the fabric against their skin and sliding it slowly up and down, making her shudder. Soon she felt his fingers working down her body to stop at her legs, playing with what he found there.

Now on her back, Tifa slid the material of her long skirt aside to let his hands get to work when the feel of his tongue and not the expected fingers went about the little garters' clasps. She fought the urge to squirm under his touch and soon was free of the torture when his face became visible with a set of straps in his mouth which he tossed aside to move back up her body.

The way he crawled over her with a look of a predator in his eyes made her breathing quicken but not in fear, it was excitement. Cloud stopped just above her face, his lips hovering close enough to feel his warm breath but too far to reach his lips and just as she couldn't take anymore, he met her mouth with a brush of his lips before slipping back down, much to Tifa's dismay. A small whimper escaped her lips while he made his way down her body once more, sliding the straps of her night gown along the way.

The feeling of the soft silk caressing her skin left a trail of tingles the rest of the way down her body where Cloud stopped and removed the ensemble. A wolfish grin is all that is seen before a glint of silver and shaking of a can of whipped cream is heard before the sound of it being placed somewhere below her waist is registered. The feel of its light texture made Tifa breathe in sharply and was followed with a shuddering gasp from the feel of Cloud's hands on her legs and his mouth making its way down to her opening.

Soon all thoughts were impossible as she felt the extent of his tongue make its way inside her, licking at the whipped cream that was there and making her more and more excited. Each flick of his tongue threatened to bring her closer to the edge but her resolve finally broke through and her hands were suddenly in his hair, trying to control the tempo his mouth was working on her.

Licking the last remains of the whipped cream, Cloud felt Tifa's hands and looked up between her legs to see her breathing heavy, raising her chest delightfully so. The sight of Cloud with a whipped cream mustache made Tifa giggle but was cut off with Cloud's lips on hers, his tongue edging her lips open skillfully.

She pulled him on top of her still with his pants on but quickly took advantage, dazing him and turning positions so she could look down from above him. Tifa swiftly moved down his body, discarding his pants in one fluid motion that left him wide eyed and impressed. Soon her hand once again produces the whipped cream and Cloud's gaze followed it as she produces a stream into her palm and makes her way towards the last of his clothing, his boxers.

With no problem they are gone for Tifa to eye his erection impressively before moving her hand to it and rubbing it gently, covering it from hilt to tip in the white foam. His line of vision is soon cut off as her head blocks his view but the sensation of her lips moving down on him is enough to make him lose his breath, her tongue curving around his shape to lick, suck and blow every bit of whipped cream on there.

Just when he thought he could not take anymore of this pleasurable teasing, Tifa looked up and kneeled before him in her naked glory, love and desire reflected in her gaze. It was either that sight of white on her lips in front of him or the amazing love he had for this woman that let him pause in awe before pouncing on her.

With her once again under him, Cloud looked down in her eyes to see the glow only he caused in her, the flame that burned in her heart growing brighter and brighter with him above her and threatened to spill over when he suddenly placed his erect member at her opening. Before he could enter however, she was pushing him up so they were sitting face to face across from each other, her legs slowly sliding alongside his hips until she had him pressed flat on his back against the mattress.

Well, this was new, Cloud thought, looking at the lovely above him. He was used to being on top, of controlling the actions in the bedroom but once he felt her opening slide down around him, he started to think that he could get used to this.

Tifa watched Cloud's perplexed expression turn to one of pleasure as her body enveloped his, her hands on his chest helped steady herself along him and started a pace. She could feel every hard part of him under his hands and within her while her legs moved and her body lifted before falling onto him once again. She wanted to take this slow, to let him feel every bit of her as she likes to feel him but before long she was going too slow, his hips arching up to force himself deeper inside.

Soon he had two thrusts to her every one movement and she was riding him, the bucking bronco underneath taking control once again and she relinquished, loving the feel of him lose control with her. He didn't switch positions, instead enjoying the sight of her body moving above his as she held on but slid off.

Cloud sat up to take dominance once again but she sat up to meet him, once again face to face as she rocked her pelvis against his, his member still fully erect inside her. Hands on his shoulders held him in place as Tifa used her arms to pull towards him, sliding along his length and pushing back while he held her, helping her move back and forth with his hands on her back.

This brought forth a whole new set of sensations… sheets sliding below her, the sweat sliding between her fingers on his shoulders, his breath exhaling against her neck, so close enough to kiss and so she did, tentatively at first with all of her focus on their lower regions but finding more and more control as his tongue danced with hers, taking her breath away.

Cloud could dominate when it came to pleasuring her body intimately so but she could feel his body relax and yet thrum with excitement whenever she kissed him like this, using her entire body as her lips stayed against his and her tongue caressed the inside of his mouth. He was a very good kisser, not slobbering all over but knowing the difference and timing ranging from sweet and gentle to wild and intense.

It's odd to be focusing on how someone kisses in such a more physically intimate time such as this but that's what Tifa was doing, his mouth under her control while his member penetrated deeper and deeper into her, bringing forth a moaning into his mouth she didn't recognize as coming from her at first until she pulled back to take in Cloud's delightfully dazed expression.

Looking at her so pleased made Cloud prouder than any other moment he had spent alive until this point. It made everything clear and come into focus, how much he cared for this woman, it was beyond words and yet the words still escaped his mouth in a controlled sigh.

"I love you, baby."

Tifa's eyes grew while Cloud slowed down inside of her, his member grating against her walls that were threatening to contract.

"Oh baby, I love you too."

Both smiled and the exhilaration kicked Cloud into high gear again, slamming himself into Tifa's cervix while her walls gave in and contracted around him, pulsating enough to set off his own orgasm and fill her with his eruption while her lips stayed pressed against his, their breath mingling with their simultaneous climax.

Tifa slid to rest on Cloud's chest, her beating heart threatening to burst as his arms wrapped around her, holding her against him and moving his hands up and down her spine. The shiver they produced went through to his body and soon she found a blanket on both of them; it was only then that she really focused on what was around them, the bedroom full of burning candles and fallen rose petals. All she could register was this man below her, the one holding her lovingly because he loved her. Their proclamation of love in such a heated and passionate embrace made everything complete and Tifa drifted off to sleep atop of Cloud, her best friend, lover and soul mate.


End file.
